


Under the Sea

by Rhymepod195



Series: AkuSai on Main [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, The second drawing is the Only valid piece in this pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: A collection of drawings I made for an Akusai Atlantis AU.Note that these pieces are the final colour adjusted pieces so that skin tones and such would fit he palettes of the original screenshots.





	Under the Sea

(Don't question my casting. Rourke was SUPPOSED to be Master Xehanort and I got frustrated trying to figure out his old man face)

(I forgot Isa's scars in this one. Ignore that.)


End file.
